Pools Of Silver
by bandnerd812
Summary: What happens when Abe meets a shape-shifter and starts to fall for her? Will he let himself love again after Nuala? Set after Golden Army. Rated K but will probably go higher. Please review! Summary Sucks I know, but the story is better! Abe/OC
1. Chapter 1

The sound of heavy breathing filled the night air as the figure of a small girl stumbled through the forest. She stopped to look around, only to have her apparent search for something interrupted. The brunnette clutched her head and an inhuman wail came from a mouth that had been set in a pained grimmace. She dropped to the ground, hands clawing at the dirt beneath her. If someone had been watching, they would have seen dark hair sprouting all over her body and heard the sound of bones cracking as they rearringed themselves into an unnatural shape. However, no one was there to witness this poor soul's descent into Hell, as she lay writhing in agony. Then,as soon as it had begun, it was over, and silence regained control of the wood. In the place of the girl lay a wolf, black as the night sky above it. Fleshy flaps retracted to reveal eyes the color of liquid silver that seemed to have endless depths. She slowly rose to her paws and shook her head slightly. When the wolf realized she was alone, that she had no friends, no family, no PACK, she lifted her head to th full moon above her and howled, a long, pitiful sond that spoke of lonliness and sorrow. Some deep primative part of her knew she was supposed to be with being that understood her, that would love her, and without that, it was as if part of her soul was missing. Another part of herself, the part ruled by her human self, reasoned that there was only one night a month, the night of the full moon, that she was a wolf. One night of emotional pain. But that didn't help anything because that part of her also knew that the pain would follow her into her hollow shell of a human existance. It would follow her to work, where everyone either avoided or ignored her, and it would follow her to the one bedroom apartment that she called home, where she will collapse on her bed and cry herself to sleep. No, there was no escaping this pain.

The sound of two sets of feet, one large and heavy, one lighter and more delicate, brought her out of her thoughts, and she turned, already sinking into a crouch reserved for fighting. She mentally slapped herself for letting her gaurd down. Mistakes like that could get her killed. As she scanned around her , two beings crashed through the treeline to her right. The first one she saw was large, easily seven feet tall, but that wasn't the only distinguishing feature about him. He was as red as the blood of a newly killed deer, had horns that appeared to have been filed down, and his long tail swished around as if its owner was agitated. He looked to the blue, fish-like man next to him. "Alright, Blue, Let's bag 'im hand tag 'im!" The one called "Blue" looked at the red man and waved a webbed hand in the air in a dissmissive gesture. "Red, this is a person, not some charm or artifact. How would you like it if someone ran up to you with sack and tried to stuff you in it?" While the two argued back and forth, (Like children, really, two over sized children) the wolf, cautiously reached forward with her mind. It was incredibly rare for a werewolf to have mind powers, but they were invaluable when confronted with a strange situation such as this. She didn't get much information from the first one, just that his name was Hellboy, he had a girlfriend named Liz, she was pregnant with twins, and he wanted to go home so he could watched an episode of Oprah that he had taped.. She moved on to the next one. This mind was a treasure trove of knowlage. His name was Abe Sapien, he and Hellboy worked for an organization called the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Denfense, and was on a case-- "Involving a werewolf like creature in the area." Abe finished out loud. "You know, you really should ask before you go looking into other people's minds. Now, Miss Anya," Anya started. How could this man know her name? Unless... "Yes, I took a quick look into your mind. Purely for informational purposes of course. Now, as I was saying--" WELL WELL WELL, AREN'T WE LITTLE MISTER DOUBLE STANDARD. "Excuse me?" The fish man sputtered, "I see absolutly no similerities between what you did and what i did." WELL, OF COURSE YOU DON'T SEE THE SIMILARITIES. ISN'T THAT THE DEFINITION OF DOUBLE STANDARD? YOU SCOLDED ME FOR LOOKING INTO YOUR MIND FOR INFORMATION ON IF YOU WERE FRIENDLY OR IF YOU MEANT ME HARM. BUT, WEREN'T YOU DOING THE EXACT SAME THING? "Well, I suppose..." Hellboy looked between the two angerly. "Blue, you know how much I hate it when you have those head conversations of yours! Now cut it out and grab her already!" Abe looked at the demon, and anya could feel the slight irritation comming off of him. He sighed, and turned back to the girl. "We mean you no harm, we just have to take you back to our headquarters. We're not going to hurt you." He added to her unspoken thought. Anya cautiously took a step forward. They didn't seem to mean harm, and she could always fight her way out if need be... FINE. She thought as she came forward. OUT OF CURIOSITY, WHY DO HAVE TO TAKE ME ANYWHERE? Abe stopped and sighed. "We have to because you've been labeled a "Risk to national security". Or rather, you're a "Risk that people will figure out their government has been lying to them"." Abe chuckled without humor. "They don't like it if there's a being that can out their little secret." Anya froze, one paw in the air. "WHAT EXACTLY DO THEY DO TO PEOPLE THAT CAN TELL THE WORLD THE TRUTH?"  
Abe shrugged. "With you, probably nothing. It just has to be determined that you aren't a risk to anybody or anything, then you'll have to hear this long speech about how 'It's better for the general public to beleive that all the stories they heard as children are works of fiction.' Like I said, nothing much." Hellboy grunted. "Can we go now? Oprah's supposed to have that guy that got pre- I mean, I have some serious training to do. Yeah! Time to bash skulls!" He smased his normal hand into the one made of rock, as if that would erase what he had said when he had started to speak. Anya's lips pulled back so that her mouth resembled something suspiciously like a smile. She could tell Abe was amused by the "Big Monkey's" lapse in jugement. Said monkey was now glaring at both of them as he could tell what they were thinking. "Let's just go, OK? And if I hear either one of you breathe a word of this, I'll either have fishsticks, or some recipe from Japan that calls for dog." Hellboy turned around stomped back the way he had come, causing a small earthquake with each step. Abe turned back to the wolf. "If I start walking, can I trust you to follow, or will you run?" I GIVE MY WORD, I WILL NOT RUN, I WILL FOLLOW YOU TO THIS HEADQUARTERS OF YOURS.  
The fishman bowed slightly and extended an arm in the irsect hellboy had gone. "Good. Shall we?" What the two failed to realize was that they had stopped reading the others' thoughts, and that they were both thinking the same thing, "Why do I want to know more about you?"

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! I REALIZE THEY'RE A LITTLE OOC, SO IF YOU COULD GIVE ME SOME FEEDBACK ON HOW TO FIX IT THAT WOULD BE GREAT! PLEASE NO FLAMES, I'M STILL GETTING USED TO WRITING FANFICTION! ALSO, I'M LOOKING FOR A BETA, SO IF YOU'RE INTERESTED, LET ME KNOW! ALSO, FOR SOME REASON IT WON'T LET ME INDENT, SO SORRY IF THAT BUGS YOU! 


	2. Chapter 2

Abe sat entranced, his eyes focused on the girl sitting in front of him. While they were waiting for Manning, Anya had phased back into her human form, and Abe stared as she stretched in her chair, her shirt lifting just enough to show a sliver of skin. The sound of heavy wooden doors opening distracted the _Icthyo Sapien _from his musings, and he looked up to see the balding man everyone around here knew as Manning.

"Well, well, well," he began with overly fake enthusiasm, "what do we have here? It seems that we have ourselves a Werewolf! Now, protocol dictates-"

"Demon," Anya interrupted quietly, "I'm a demon, not a werewolf." Manning's snort of disgust interrupted whatever she was about to say. "Demon, Werewolf, Vampire, Swamp Thing from the Black Lagoon…"

"Hey" Abe interrupted, waving a webbed hand, "Swamp Thing, right here, and we do have feelings." Anya snickered while Manning glared at them both. "As I was saying, protocol dictates that-" The rest of his speech was tuned out as Abe and Anya began to have a mind conversation.

_A demon? If you don't mind me asking, what kind? Part dog, of course, but there's something else…_

_Very good. My father was a wolf demon, and my mother was a Kitsune. Kitsune are-_

_Fox spirits, I know. Forgive me, but don't Kitsune hate dogs? _

_Normally, but my mother helped my father out of a trap set by a hunter on a full moon, and my father repaid the favor my saving her from an arranged marriage by ruining the wedding. She was disowned by her family, and Father took her in. Of course, Mother was in her human form, and many thought that she was a servant girl. They fell in love, and I was born in secret. When my mother and I were discovered for what we were, we were banished from the village._

_I see. Ah, now's the time to say, "Yes, I understand" Out loud please._

"Yes I understand"

"Good." Manning seemed pleased. "I thought you weren't listening." Anya gave a grateful glance. "So, I suppose your options are, A) Be killed or B) swear to never be the cause of another investigation."

"I was wondering," Abe began somewhat nervously, "If there could be a choice C. We could always use more help around here…"

Manning grunted. "I don't want to have to babysit another demon. Hellboy gives me enough heartburn as it is! Now what'll it be?"

Anya sighed. "I guess I don't have much of a choice, do I? I choose B. I give you my word as a Kitsune; I will not cause you to have an investigation again."

"Good. Now, Brian will show you the way out…" A young man stepped forward and gestured to a door. "And I hope to never see you again." Manning finished with a nasty smile. Anya looked back at Abe sadly. The last thing she saw before the door slammed behind her was Abe, hand raised and foot forward, as if to beg her to stay.

_A/N: I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry this took so long to get to you! A combination of writers block and bad luck with computers kept me from updating! Also, sorry it's so short! As usual, I don't own Abe or Hellboy, and if I owned Manning, I would throw him out a very high window!_


End file.
